


Men and their Toys

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbator, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt:AvengerkinkLJ, Sex Toys, Wet Shirt, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tony likes to be full, so he wears a butt plug all the time. </p>
<p>His lover thinks this is hot and likes to fuck him, then trap his come inside with the plug. </p>
<p>Bonus: Tony used to always use a small plug, but his lover challenges him to always use bigger and bigger plugs to see how much he can take before being too distracted from his daily business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men and their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Just in case the tags weren't enough. There is EXPLICIT ANAL SEX. Don't like? Please don't read. This is 
> 
> PS: Mistakes are all mine, please be nice.

Evening finds Tony clutching desperately at Steve’s tight T-shirt. It was still wet to the touch, sticking like a glove on Steve's moist skin. Tony opens his mouth to allow the sneaking wetness that is Steve’s tongue. He was aching to be touched and Steve is to blame.

Steve in a tight white shirt was bad enough, but Steve in a tight _wet_ white shirt should be illegal. Tony practically drools at the image it made, kissing Steve that much harder as his hand travels down to Steve’s taut stomach.

“Steve.” He pulls away to sneak a glimpse, and groans when the wet shirt did nothing to hide his lover’s body. Steve’s hair was messy and there was an unmistakable glint to those baby blues. He responds to the stare by pushing Steve towards the edge of the bed.

This brings Tony face to face with Steve’s semi-hard cock. He ghosts his hand along the shaft, and almost chuckles when it springs up just that little bit more. Tony looks up to stare into his lover’s eyes, his hand lingering but being careful not to touch.

“Sit.” He orders, and Steve sits immediately. Tony remains kneeling as he takes off his polo, button by button. “I’ve been wanting you off that shirt the whole day.” He says nonchalantly, as if he were commenting about the weather, watching Steve’s eyes follow the movements of his hands. “I don’t think you know what it does to me.” He stands up now, unbuttoning his own pants and kicks it off to the side.

With practiced movements, Tony finds his way onto Steve’s lap, naked and ready to go. Still Tony keeps them as far apart as possible as he proceeds to sneak a hand up Steve’s shirt. “Tony.” Steve finally speaks for the first time.

“Shh…” Tony tugs the shirt, little by little. Licking his lips as more and more of the skin is revealed. “Let me savor this moment.” He says in a whisper.

“Shit.” Steve curses, and Tony smiles victoriously but doesn’t move his eyes from his work. He does however feel the now fully hardened cock jump on his thigh. A few long moments and finally the shirt is off completely, Tony throws it on the ground, as he paws at Steve’s chest.

He leans forward, catching a hardened nipple in his mouth and reveling in the groan it procured. He plays with it for a few seconds, flicking it around with his tongue. He then leans back an inch giving it a little peck. He keeps his lips on it as he says “I wanted to ignore Happy completely and molest you in the car.”

Tony moves on to the other nipple and does the same thing, this time whispering “There’s something else that I’ve wanted to put in my mouth the whole way home…” He moves off of Steve, and plants himself back on the floor. “Wanna guess what that is?”

He doesn’t take his eyes off of Steve as he licks a few long stripes on the palm of his right hand. Once appropriately wet, he wraps this hand along the base of Steve’s cock and moves it up along the shaft. At the same time, he leans forward to touch his lips to the tip with a sweet butterfly kiss.

“Tony please.” Steve groans, hands clenching on the bed sheet. Tony heard the sharp tear and grinned. Steve was showing an enormous amount of restraint.

“That’s what I should be saying.” Tony says, his lips moving smoothly along the the now moistened tip. He opens his mouth to lap at the moisture there and with his eyes lightly hooded, says. “Please.” Before taking in half of the hardened cock.

“FUCK!” Steve almost growled, his hands now clutching at the edge of the bed, preventing himself from thrusting forward.

Tony doesn’t stop the chuckle that rumbles out of him and onto Steve, who breathes sharply inward. He leans back with a _pop_ and licks the slit at the tip, before moving back down. His tongue flat around the pulsing member. He makes a little hum, which prompts another groan from Steve and proceeds to bob his head. His right hand still thrusting at the base.

“Fuck indeed.” He relaxes himself now and moves the hand to massage Steve’s balls as he takes more into his mouth, inch by inch. He hollows his cheeks and relaxes his throat. It doesn’t take long before one of Steve’s hand finds its way to Tony’s head. Tugging at the hair and keeping Tony right where he was.

“Tony…” Steve murmurs, his head thrown back as Tony swallowed around him multiple times. “Tony, I’m gonna-” Tony quickened his movements, his tongue flicking back and forth. He brought his other hand to grip Steve’s ass miming for him to get moving already. This wasn’t the first time Tony allowed Steve to fuck his mouth, but Steve has never once asked for it.

Still, Steve gets the hint and give a little gentle thrust. Tony relaxes further, removing his right hand in favor of slipping the last few inches into his mouth. This leads to another thrust, this time a little harsher. Tony un-clenches Steve’s other hand from the edge of the bed and moves it to his head, so that Steve can have more control. Steve doesn’t need much more nudging than that. He uses his new found leverage to move Tony back and forth. Tony does what he can, humming around him and swallowing when it was appropriate.

“Tony-” Steve makes another sharp breath, and Tony groaned. “Tony I’m-” Tony prepares himself for the hot wetness and was not disappointed. He wraps his lips around the base tighter in order to prevent any spillage as he swallows it all. “Tony…” Steve’s whole body shakes as he empties himself, but he doesn’t move his hand from Tony’s hair.

Tony releases him with another _pop_ , happy to see that Steve was still _very_ hard. Steve’s hooded eyes trails down Tony’s body, all the way down to Tony’s now hardened cock.

It didn’t take much for Steve to manhandle Tony onto their bed, who was grinning smugly. He lays Tony gently on his back and climbs on top of him. “It’s my turn.” Tony shivers at the quiet whisper. Steve reaches one hand towards their bed side cabinet, and pulls out a bottle of oil. Tony grins that much harder, because that oil doesn’t come out to often. He smirks when a familiar velvet bag comes out soon after. It made a quiet thud, as it was set on top of the desk.

"You like that don’t you?” Steve says into Tony’s neck. Tony’s breath catches and the smug grin disappears when Steve proceeds to lick a long… slow stripe along his neck. “You like being full…” Steve bites softly into his neck. “...Like having something up your ass, whilst everyone is none-the-wiser about how much of an ass slut you are.” Tony shivers at the name calling, trying to stop the smile from reaching his lips. “I remember the time I found out about your little… habit.” A lubed up finger plays at his entrance. Tony doesn’t question how Steve was able to lube up without him noticing. “Do you remember?”

Tony nods and murmurs a breathless “Yes…” as the finger inches in with a snail’s pace.

“Imagine my surprise at seeing you all prepared…” The finger is now knuckle deep, but Steve stopped moving, causing Tony to groan. “And what did I find?” The fingers plunges in once and stops again. “I.didn’t.even.know.what.it.was.” Evey word was enunciated with short thrusts from Steve’s finger. “What is it called again?” Steve looks into Tony’s eyes. Tony knows that Steve knew what it was called, but the bastard wasn’t going to move until he said it

  
“Butt plug.” Tony moans the words.

“Ah… yes.” The finger leaves and Tony almost sobs, but it was soon replaced with two nudging fingers. “A butt plug.” The words causes Tony to shiver all the way down to his toes, which have been curled the whole time. “It’s not very sanitary is it?” Steve announces as he scissors his fingers inside Tony. “Which is probably why you get JARVIS to make you a new one every time you use it.” The mindless talking was becoming very distracting. “Especially with how long you can wear one.” Steve hummed as if in deep thought. “How long _can_ you wear one?” He stops his fingers and Tony groans, once more.

“I don’t know.” Tony groans. “Please Steve. More-”

Steve’s fingers leave once more, following up with a lubed up set of three fingers. “Can you wear one for the whole day?” The thrusting stops.

“Probably?” Tony groans, he was about ready to explode.

The thrusting continues once more. “You have a small, medium, and a large.” He hummed once more. “We’ll start small…” Tony nods, anything, anything was fine as long as Steve continues what he was doing.

“Steve, please… I’m ready.” Tony pleads, searching for Steve’s eyes. It was Steve’s turn to grin as he removes his three fingers. Tony could only watch as Steve lubed himself slowly. “Please.” He begs once more.

“Alright.” Steve grabs Tony’s chin for a deep kiss. At the same time he positions himself at Tony’s entrance. “I love you.” He whispers into Tony’s ear. He was completely seated in a single thrust, but he doesn’t move for a few seconds letting Tony acclimatize.

“I love you too.” Tony says contentedly. He leans forward for another hot kiss, before slamming his hips upwards. “Now. Fuck. Me.” He thrusts harshly with every word, making Steve grin all that much harder.

Steve starts out slow but hard, slipping off almost completely and then plowing through to hit Tony’s prostrate dead on. Tony could only grab on to Steve’s shoulder, hanging on for dear life as he moves his hips in time with Steve’s thrusts. “Fuck Tony.”

“Yes… Yes please.” Tony prattles on mindlessly, as Steve thrusts harder.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard…” He follows through with more harsh thrust. “Then I’m going to come inside you.” He whispers into Tony’s ears, which causes Tony to shiver. “I know just how to keep all of that inside you. The smallest one should be more than enough for that.” Tony nods, no longer able to speak comprehensively.

“How long is it?” Steve slows his thrust, which brings Tony out of his haze.

“It’s-” A sharp breath as another thrust hits his prostrate paired with a roll of Steve’s hips. “Fuck- it’s 2 inches-” He groans as Steve rewards him with faster thrusts. “-2 inches in length.”

“And?” Another roll of the hips.

“And…” A groan as Steve’s hand finds its way to his throbbing cock. “1.11 inches-” The hand jerks him at the same quick pace. “In diameter.”

“You’re so hot when you list off numbers.” Steve whispers into his ear once more, making Tony groan. “Have I ever told you that?” Tony shakes his head, and Steve lets out a velvety chuckle. “What else?” The thrusts continue and the speed is making Tony crazy.

“Weighing at… shit!” Tony is breathless as he struggles to speak, he was getting close. “Fuck! It weighs…” His words are swallowed by a groan when Steve’s thrusts become more and more desperate.

“How much does it weigh?” Steve asks in a quite whisper, as he speeds up his hand along with his thrusts.

“It weighs- .20… fuck- .20kg!” Tony’s head begins to thrash, as he meets Steve’s desperate thrusts with his own. “Shit! Steve… I’m gonna-”

Steve groans along with him. “It’s okay-” He says, becoming breathless himself. “Tony…”

“Steve!” Tony shuts his eyes but all he can see is white, as sticky wetness spills inside and outside of him.

Steve slips out of him without much fuss, but is replaced quickly by something much smaller. Tony chances a glance at the bed side table only to see the now opened bag. He smiles contentedly at the sight. Steve never goes back on his word.

Tony drifts off slowly, but not before he feels a wet cloth cleaning his chest and thighs as sweet butterfly kisses are planted at any reachable surface.

“Love you…” he hears a quite murmur, Tony hummed his reply when lips met his. “Sleep tight Tony.” And he does, feeling warm and full in all the right places.

* * *

Tony wakes up the next day being peppered with butterfly kisses.

 

He yawns and as he cracks his eyes open, he is greeted by the ever charming presence of his lover. “Morning.” Steve greets softly.

 

“Hmm…” Being still mostly asleep, doesn't stop him from leaning into those wonderful kisses.

 

The sudden chuckle also doesn’t deter him from his cuddling, as Steve ruffles his hair. “Come on, get up. I made you coffee in the kitchen.” Tony blinks his eyes open and Steve chuckles once more. “Come on.” A little pull was all he needed and Tony was sat up on the bed, but Tony didn’t have much energy to do much else but sit, which is probably why he finds himself magically dressed. Somehow without moving an inch Tony ends up wearing one of Steve’s huge shirts and cotton pants. He also magically teleports into the common room kitchen.

 

They weren’t the first ones there. Bruce, as disheveled-looking as always, was already sat comfortably, sipping his morning tea. Steve sat Tony a few seats away and across from Bruce, right where a cup of hot coffee was already prepared. There was also a plate full of bacon and eggs, which Tony ignores for later. He makes a grab at the coffee first, reveling in the caffeine goodness.

 

Bruce waits until Tony’s cup is emptied and refilled before murmuring a quiet “Morning.”

 

Tony blinks and murmurs back an equally sleepy “G'morning.”

 

“Bacon and eggs?” Clint walks in, way too happy for such an early hour of the day. He is followed by Natasha, who looks as well put together as usual.

 

Steve offers both of them a smile. “I made enough for everyone.” And he did, if the pile of eggs and bacon on the middle of the counter was anything to go by. Tony looks at his own plate, finding that he was a lot hungrier that he thought. A couple of bites later and there’s another person in the room. Although it took Tony a while to realize this.

 

Coulson was standing there, as alive as he has been for the past few months, carrying a stack of binder clipped papers. "Good Morning.” Coulson greets everyone as he passes the papers around.

 

“Good Morning Phil.” Steve greets back. “Would you like some breakfast?”

 

Coulson blinks, like he always does when he is offered breakfast, which is everyday that he is here. “No thank you, I can get food at the office.” And just like always, a plate finds itself in front of him, courtesy of Clint. Another blink, but he sits himself down right next to Clint and proceeds to nibble at his breakfast.

 

Tony remains silent for the next few minutes, as he busies himself with finishing his breakfast. He does however, watch the rest of the team groggily. Most of the group was on the other side of the counter. Tony was across Coulson, and Steve was sipping orange juice next to him, but he wasn’t sat down. Clint was of course sat next to Coulson, and Natasha was after him, followed by Bruce who was furthest away.

 

 It wasn’t until his 3rd cup of coffee that he deemed himself awake enough for human interaction.

 

“So Agent.” He says as haughtily as he can, trying for the cocky approach even though being swallowed by Steve’s large shirt probably took away most if not all of his manliness. Coulson throws him a stare, waiting patiently for the following remark. “What is today’s meeting about anyways?”

 

Coulson rolled his eyes. “I believe that is why I came all the way over here to deliver today’s meeting minutes, that should have all the information you need about today’s meeting.”

 

Tony scoffs. “As if I read hard copy.”

 

“I sent it to you via email as well.”

 

“Indulge me.” Tony shrugs as he continued to sip at his coffee.

 

“If I must…” Coulson sighs, but lapses into a short summary about the things that they will be discussing today. Tony half-listens, he only ever asks because Steve wouldn't. He fidgets when he realizes Steve wasn't listening as he usually would.

 

His fidgeting leads to a discovery. He really should have noticed _that_ a long time ago. Tony takes another sip, as he glances at Steve from the corners of his eye. Steve was still standing, but now instead of drinking juice, he was fiddling around on his phone. Which was most certainly _odd_...

 

“Director Fury also wants to discuss about the teams routine team exercises.” Tony hears Coulson prattle on.

 

“Again?” Clint grumbles from his seat, chewing on a piece of bread along with his bacon and eggs.

 

“Yes again.” Coulson sighs.

 

“What does he want us to do this time?” Tony ignores them for more Steve-spying. Steve, as mentioned, was usually the most attentive during these sorts of talks, but instead he continues to play with his phone. He carries the phone with him at all times, but he usually doesn’t use it for anything more than calls and texts. Which were mostly directed to Tony, and seeing as Tony’s phone has not let out a single beep, there was no chance that he was contacting Tony. Why would he contact Tony anyways? When he was right there? Plus the way Steve was tapping on his phone wasn’t text-typing, it was a rhythmic sort of pattern.

 

Tony fidgets once more, he was a lot wetter _down there_ than he should be. He vaguely remembers Steve plugging him... right at the end, so maybe that should explain it, but there was also an extra slickness of a familiar variety. It seems Steve had a little bit more fun waking him up than Tony thought. If the freshly lubed toy was anything to go by. 

 

The toy was of a high quality silicone, but because of that it preferred a certain type of oil-lubrication. The flared base prevented any accidents, which was an important addition. Not only that, but he had manually engineered his toys with a much better vibrator installed at the shaft as well as the base. Even going as far as specializing his with the added long-distance software. Pre-installed with app functions…

 

  
_Click_. Did- did the toy just move? Tony waited patiently for any more movements, but when none came he blinked, releasing a breath as he struggles to get back into the conversation.

 

“So they’re manufacturing a virtual plane?” That was Steve, speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

 

Tony wanted to say. “ _I’m_ manufacturing a virtual plane.” But instead and indignant squeak came out, this time for sure. The toy moved! This automatically brings everyone's attention to him. He coughs and says what he originally meant to say.

 

“Oh?” Steve looked way too innocent. “What kind of field is it?”

 

Tony holds back a glare, clearing his throat. “Simple, actually. I based it off the things we’ve challenged thus far. Those were best-” he stops, because the toy moved again, this time in a pattern of three tiny thrust. He clears his throat again. “Those were best because JARVIS was able to collect first hand experiences for what they were like.”

 

“Ah…” Steve nods, moving back to sip at his glass of juice.

 

“But isn’t practicing with those we’ve defeated already kinda… I don’t know, defeating the purpose?” Clint chimes in from his end, and this time Tony doesn’t hold back his glare, even when the freaking toy, moves _again._

 

“I’ve set it up so that each virtual training is set up with brand new enemies. I did say based off of, I didn’t say I copied them.” He scoffed, as if to say that was beneath him. “I also programmed the field to go randomly and learn as we train, so that even I won’t know how to complete every mission.”

 

Clint nods, looking impressed, and maybe just a little bit excited. Tony’s rant leads to a discussion on the other side of the kitchen counter, as everyone discusses the enemies they have faced so far. Tony dazes off a little when the toy starts to vibrate at a higher setting. There was no more patterns at this point, just mindless vibration.

 

It wasn’t set to a highest level just yet, but it was enough for it to be distracting. There really is only one explanation for this, and the smug grin on Steve’s face was enough to explain it all. Especially as he picked up his phone once more. Steve tapped his phone just _once_ , and the plugs moving tip function turn on. It wasn’t long enough to hit his prostrate, as they used the smallest version, but the little thrust was enough to get Tony swallowing back a moan, especially because for a moment the vibration was set at a much higher setting.

 

The previous setting turns back on, it’s more numbing now than it was pleasureful. Just a little reminder that the toy was still on, and waiting to be used. Another flick of Steve’s hand and the strong vibrations are back, this time automatically set apart between 3 seconds. It was driving Tony crazy, as he mentally counts the seconds waiting for the next pleasurable jump.

 

“This is all assuming that some of it will be solid material and not just mindless target practice.” Tony almost misses this little comment, but it was trained his way via Natasha.

 

Tony gulps, the setting was now moving at 2 second increments. “Solid material is available, that is mostly the reason why the production is taking so long. The codes…” He trails off, when a particular hard setting turns on. The look on Natasha’s face forces him to continue. “-the codes were easy enough to make, and JARVIS is looking into…” The toy does a single rotation, and Tony could feel the back of his neck moistening. “… the codes right now.”

 

Natasha nods, not commenting on the weird little stops in his explanation. Her next question is trained both at him and Coulson. “Who’s handling the production of the materials?”

 

Tony held back a sigh of relief when Coulson answered for him.

 

“SHIELD is in charge of most of the production, the plans Tony sent are comprehensive and not too difficult for our own engineers.”

 

Tony almost growls when the toys springs back into life, this time vibrating non-stop in a moderate setting. He couldn’t be more thankful for the loose cotton pants that he was wearing, it was doing nothing to hide the tent that was forming on his lap, but it was non-restrictive. Besides, the long heavy shirt that Steve put on for him was enough to cover the growing tent, at least that’s what Tony hoped.

 

Steve was having a party with the settings that the app feature gave him. A rotation here, a thrust there, a vibrating base here. Tony was used to wearing plugs, but this was the first time he ever had use for long-distance app function. The plug was acting more like a dildo at this point, and there was nothing Tony could do, but grit his teeth and bear it.

 

"So when can we expect it, and how often?" The group was still talking, but Tony can no longer tell who it was that was speaking.

 

"We're planning to do some tests in the next few months, which is were-" The conversation is becoming more and more like white noise.

 

Because suddenly he experiencing the _highest_ setting. Steve set it at 3 second increments, switching of with the moderate setting, but it was too much, too soon.

 

"That should be fun-"

 

"I wouldn't mind helping out with the tests..."

 

Without any  warning, Tony stands up, walks up to Steve and drags him away. No one says anything as they walk away, but even without looking Tony could see the smug smirk on Steve’s face.

 

Fucking Steve Rogers.

 

That’s exactly what he did, as soon as they reached the bed room Tony stripped out of his clothes. Steve didn’t even try to stop him, instead taking of his own clothes without any fuss.

 

“What was that?” Tony asked between kisses.

 

Steve only grinned at him, in the completely innocent way that he used to, before they got together. Now it proves to be much more devious than Tony had initially believed. “I’m just exploring my technological options, I thought you would be proud.” He murmurs sweetly into Tony’s neck.

 

Tony scoffs. “Technological options.” He mimes back sarcastically.

 

“Yah…” Steve’s a little breathless as he leads the both of them to the bed, not taking his eyes away from Tony’s body. Tony could only roll his eyes when notices that Steve was focused at a specific place. He makes Tony sit on the edge of the bed, mimicking their positions from the night before, except vice versa. “I didn’t get to do this yesterday.” He hints, eyes still focused at Tony’s cock, watching interestedly as it rose with nothing but his stare.

 

There was something to be said about Steve’s oral sex abilities. In fact, there was much to be said. One fortunate thing, is much like Tony, Steve’s gag-reflex is nonexistent. In fact it was more non-existent than Tony’s were, which was saying something. And as much as he refuses to ask Tony to allow him to fuck Tony’s mouth, Steve reveled in asking Tony to fuck his own mouth. In fact, he practically begged for it.

 

Another little fact, was that he liked to take it all in one go. No holds barred. Which is why Tony steels himself and rightfully so, for Steve’s next move. In a blink of an eye, Tony was fully engulfed. He almost fell on the bed, because no preparation could ever stop that from being so _fucking_ good.

 

Steve catches his hips, straightening him as he moves his head up and down. Steve has always been a natural talent, and Tony thanked god that he was, but that didn’t mean Tony could achieve the same multiple orgasms his lover could, especially at his age. “Fuck Steve.” He says crudely. “Not today, I want you inside me.”

 

Steve slides his mouth off slowly. “Roger that.” He winks, and Tony groans.

 

“I made that joke once!” Tony mumbles. “Just once, and you haven’t let it go since.”

 

Steve grins, but doesn’t comment, standing up and pushing Tony flat on his back. He crawls on him slowly, making sure to allow their skin to touch as much as possible. Tony makes room for him by spreading his legs as far as they can go.

 

Steve finally reaches Tony’s face and he kisses him softly on the lips. “I love you.” Tony practically melts at the sincerity, he’s certain it has nothing to do with the feeling of Steve pulling out the toy slowly, although that probably helped with the melting part.

 

“I love you too.” Steve grins, kneeling on top of Tony as he reaches towards the bedside cabinet. He procures another bottle of oil and the medium sized butt plug. “Before you ask.” Tony says with as much snark as possible. “It’s 2.5 inches in length.” Steve grins, and Tony couldn’t stop the fond smile that appeared on his face.

 

“And?” Steve pecked him softly on the lips.

 

“1.27 inches in Diameter, weighing at .23 kg.” Tony says dutifully, even as he is made a little breathless by Steve aligning himself to his entrance.

 

“Not much bigger than the other one.” Steve hums. “You think you can take on the large?” He makes another grab at the bed side table, and it doesn’t seem like he’ll take no for an answer.

 

“3 inches in length, 1.51 inches in Diameter and weighs .31 kg.” Steve’s eyes widened just a tiny bit, staring at the said toy. Tony rolled his eyes. “I can take it.”

 

“Can you?” Steve asks this time seriously.

 

“I’ll tell you a secret.” Tony crooks a finger, miming for Steve to come closer. He ends up pulling Steve down by the shoulders, so that he can whisper properly. “You are much, much bigger.”

 

It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes, but he sets the toy back down on the bed dutifully, reaching for the lube and re-applying it to his own cock. “Do you want to hear another secret?” Tony whispers, mouthing the words on Steve’s next. “I love using the plug, it means I can go any time any where, I can have your cock inside me without needing forever to prepare.” Tony trails a distracting line down Steve's torso.

 

“Oh yeah?” Steve pauses, aligning himself once more at Tony’s entrance.

 

“Can you imagine?” Tony licks his lips slowly, loving it when Steve’s eyes dart to follow the movement, and licks his own lips.

 

“Tell me.” Steve whispers back, as he starts pushing in… _very_ slowly.

 

Tony is distracted for only a little bit, and it shows in his shaky answer. “Maybe we’re having a meeting at SHIELD, maybe we’re out on a date a fancy restaurant, or watching the movies.” He stops and gasped when Steve was finally fully seated. “I’m all prepared and all you have to do is sit me on your lap, or find an  empty room and fuck. Me. To the. Wall.” His last few words are broken up, marked by soft gentle thrusts on Steve’s side.

 

“I’d like that.” Steve leans to kiss his neck.

 

“Yah…” Tony moans. “I’m sure you do.” He grabs onto Steve’s shoulders, in order to meet Steve’s thrust. He was much more gentle than he was was last night, savoring each pull. Slowly pulling, followed by a quick sharp push and the pattern repeats.

 

“You know what?” Tony sighs contentedly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Maybe we don’t find a room. Maybe you fuck me right there-” A pair of sharp thrusts, proves that Steve likes where this is going. “In front of all that people- fuck!” That last one was a lot harder than previous, but it goes back to the same pattern pretty soon. “The movie theater is pretty dark…” He groans. “We could wear disguises so I don’t have to rent out the whole movie theater like usual. We can watch when the theater is not too crowded…” He breaths sharply, when Steve finally starts to hit his prostrate, still moving as maddeningly slow as before.

 

“Yeah?” Steve rotates his hip, prompting Tony to continue.

 

“Definitely, we’ll find a corner far away from the other people. I can suck your dick during the credits-” An unrestrained couple of thrust gets Tony a little lost, but Steve controls himself pretty quickly. “I’ll be wearing a plug then of course…” Tony’s looking at Steve in the eyes now, meeting each little push with his hips. “I’ll be nice and wet, all prepped up. All you have to do is sit me on your lap. No one will notice, it’ll be too dark… You can fuck me in front of all those people, bet you’d like that huh?”

 

“Jesus Tony.” Steve practically growled, as his thrust become a little less structured.

 

“Of course I’m going- going to have to control- fuck- my self, we both know I can be a little noisy.” Tony’s words were also becoming less and less coherent. “But-hah- you can-fuck me-fuck- you can fuck me- as hard- as hard as you like!”

 

“Tony…” Steve groans, pulling Tony for a deeper kiss, as he lets go of the rest of his restraint. The pulls become shorter and pushes become faster and faster, harder and harder. Each push hitting Tony’s prostrate dead on.

 

“Maybe- maybe I can wear a- gag, yah I can wear a gag.” Tony manages to say. Steve’s eyes shut, this was getting them nowhere. He flips Tony over, so that he was on his hands and knees. “Fuck-” Tony was unprepared for the sudden movement, but not left wanting, Steve’s cock finds it’s way back in quickly. The position was absolutely _delicious_. Steve reached deeper and was able to thrust much faster and so much _fucking_ harder.

 

Steve’s hands were surely going to leave bruises were he held Tony by the hips, but it was worth it, especially when it proved that Steve had much more control and could thrust even faster than before. “Fuck-Shit Steve, don’t stop! Fuck!”

 

“What happens next?” Steve asked, breathless but a lot more controlled than Tony wanted him to be. The only reason Tony was lasting this long, was because Steve hasn’t once touched his cock. He wants Tony to cum without it, a challenge that he often takes on without any prompting.

 

“The gag- the gag will keep- me from screaming.” Tony said breathlessly, pushing back against Steve’s thrust with amazing results. “We could- do it- fuck harder!- like this.” Steve pushes against him harder, and Tony notices that the reinforced bed was moving, which was not a simple feat, even for Steve. “I’ll be- on my- hands and fucking knees, and you can fuck me- just like this.”

 

“On the dirty ground?” Steve asked, and Tony barely comprehended the question.

 

“Anywhere, wherever. Fuck- fuck- we can do it in the- fucking restaurant. You can- fuck me on the table. Where everyone-” Tony groaned. “Where everyone can see us!”

 

“Shit.” Steve groaned.

 

“Steve- Steve. Fuck- I’m-”

 

“Shh— shh. It’s okay… Tony-” Tony comes first this time. Steve tries valiantly to stay strong, but the pressure from Tony’s ass, as well as his desperate thrusts were too much.

 

Tony felt so amazingly full.

 

Without a word, Steve plugs it all with the new toy. This was obviously much bigger than the previous, but it felt too good to be anything but perfect.

 

Somehow Steve finds enough strength to carry him to the shower, were he rinses them both off.

 

Tony in his tired haze, does notice that he doesn’t take off the plug.

* * *

  
As exhausted as Tony was, there was still the Avenger’s team meeting that they were required to attend. Steve was already mostly prepared, putting on another one of his collection of tight shirts as well as beige slacks. He packs his uniform and everything else he needs in a suit case.

 

  
Tony watched all of this as he lounged on the bed, he should probably be dressing as well, but it usually didn’t take him too long to get ready. Still, one look from Steve has Tony rolling his eyes, and reaching for the three piece-suit that Steve had set a side for him.

 

  
“Are you okay?” Steve's eyes were mischievous but also concerned. Tony doesn’t miss the lingering stare at his still plugged butt, which reminds him not to make any sudden movements.

 

  
Once he was all dressed and looking as impeccable as always, he grabs a pair of sun glasses and saunters over to Steve. Steve smiles in that sincere way he always does, and it defeats the whole foxy walk, but Tony continues on. Head held high, because Steve was always too fucking tall, Tony brings his hand to caress his lover’s cheek.

 

  
“You’re cute when you’re being all over protective.” A chaste kiss. “Now come on Cap let’s get to that meeting.” It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes at the little nickname. Steve leans in for a deeper kiss, and suffice to say, even having minutes to spare, they somehow managed to be as fashionably late as usual

 

* * *

 

  
The meeting proceeds as always, they sit themselves in front of a circular table, and Coulson and Fury talk for a few hours. Tony already knew all about the whole virtual fields, he designed them after all, so the meeting was pretty boring.

 

  
He also couldn’t prevent the non-stop fidgeting. As much as he loved to be full, the size was distracting. He was used to the small size, rarely if ever did he use the medium. So he might have been a little too cocky when he told Steve that he could handle the large, but it just felt so good.

 

  
It was dirty and absolutely beautiful. The plug even in it’s inactive state was definitely not to be taken lightly. Tony could almost feel the invisible vibrations. Jesus, the things Steve does to him.

 

  
Speaking of… Tony chances a glance at Steve, who for some reason opted to sit across him rather than next to him. We was twirling around a white pen… A very familiar white pen. Fuck.

 

  
Steve catches him staring, but he was wearing his poker face, one he usually reserve during private meetings. Tony’s eyes flick back to the pen, and Steve’s lips quirk. The microscopic change disappears in a flash, as Steve clicks the end of the pen.

 

  
It was a short _click_ , but it signaled to things that were much bigger than that. The plug turns on momentarily, a brief window of pleasure.

 

  
Tony almost groaned aloud, he was not a prude and never will be, but there the problem with Tony’s _ehem_ vocal-tendencies. By that he meant he could be very vocal. He was just not the type for disguising his pleasure.

 

  
Steve clicks the pen once more. It took a while to notice that Steve has yet to release the button. This meant that the plug remained on, and damn it the large plug was sending all the right vibrations. Tony had to bite his bottom lip to swallow back the contented groan that wanted to escape from his mouth.

 

  
If there was anything to be thankful for, it’s that the pen couldn’t do anything more than turn the vibrations on and off. The strength was also stuck at medium, so it got pretty boring fast.

 

  
Although with the way Steve was using it? It proved that it had its own merits.

 

  
“You can expect to train as often as possible, we’ll be moving it to Stark Tower as soon as production has been completed.” Tony jumps at the sound of his name, and Steve turns off the vibration.

 

  
Tony wanted to groan in despair, that just wasn’t fair!

 

  
“After that it’s all a matter of how often you all can get together, which isn’t much of a problem now that you’re all living in the same roof.” Steve rewards Tony with a quick series of _clicks_.

 

  
“I’m a little concerned with how… the other guy, will be able to work with everyone else.” The plug turns on once more, Steve’s hands not lifting from the button.

 

  
“You’ve worked with us great at the field, I’m certain we can figure it out. Even if it’s just getting Hulk used to the idea of working with the rest of the group.” Steve says in a sincere voice, fingers still stuck on the pen button. Somehow the knowledge that Steve. Serious and hardworking Steve, was doing this in front of his colleagues, was more arousing than the plug that was wrecking havoc up his ass. It didn’t help that the liquids were starting to… slosh inside of him.

 

  
Before they started dating Tony would have thought that Steve would be too busy blushing from his to the tip of his toes, to do something so… dirty, that sure taught him!

 

* * *

 

  
The Avenger’s meeting ends with Tony half-hard and just as horny as he was earlier that morning. Steve was busy talking to Fury about something or the other, and Tony had to leave early because he was schedule for a very important board meeting with Pepper. This of course left Tony, hard and wanting to skip the meeting altogether in favor of lounging around their room naked whilst waiting for Steve to go home. Unfortunately Pepper has developed a multitude of different skills when it came to coercing Tony into meetings, and so he ends up going.\\.

 

  
The meeting didn’t require much of his involvement, Pepper would be deciding on most of the topics for the day, but it was mandatory for him to attend. If only because he was the face of their alternative energy projects. So Tony soldiers on, hoping that the boring half-baked discussions would be enough to bring down his still present… problem.

 

  
Pepper starts it off by introducing him, and he just stands there looking pretty. Aiming a charming smile here and there.

 

  
The first presenter comes up and Tony almost groans at the realization that there will be 9 of them, still he manages to put on his ‘I’m listening’ face, and pretend as if he cared about anything the guy was saying.

 

  
It was when the fifth guy had just about finished that Tony felt movement down there. He immediately sits up straighter, looking around the room for any sign of Steve.

 

  
A quick look around shows no Steve in sight, but the toy had not yet stopped… _rotating_?

 

  
A click signals his ear piece turning on. “Tony…” _SHIT_ … His name being moaned, quite loudly, by none other than Steve. “Fuck Tony…” The toy pulsed, and he could feel the stretchable tip, give a little short push, and fuck… that felt too good. “JARVIS introduced me to the masturbator.” Another plunge. “I just have to wrap it around my cock, and it automatically turns on your butt plug.” A pause, this time two sharper thrusts. “It’s supposed to rotate when I put it on…”

 

  
Tony bit his lip, the back of his neck was way too moist. “Did it rotate?” Steve pauses as if waiting for an answer. “Right, you shouldn’t answer that. You’re in a meeting aren’t you…” Steve chuckled, and Tony wanted to cry, because now the Toy was plunging at a non stop pace, albeit still slow and gentle. Tony couldn’t help the unconscious clenching of his ass, even though the toy was not going anywhere. “Ah!” Steve cried in his ear.

 

  
“I felt that…” Steve says in a soft whisper. “Did you squeeze the toy just now?” He asked in a playful but accusing tone. “You did didn’t you? I bet you’re blushing right now. In front of all those people.” The pushing picks up a bit, and Tony was certain he was going to explode.

 

  
“How many people are there? 5? 10? 15-” Tony’s breath catches, and Steve chuckles. “It feels so good when you squeeze it like that. So there’s 15 people? And they’re talking about…”  
 

 

Tony blinks, the sight before him is blurry and the words the person in front was saying sounding gibberish. “Alternative energy? I’m sure you’re enjoying that.” A consecutive series of harsh thrusts, brings Tony’s head almost banging on the table. “But I know- I know what would be much more better.” Steve himself was sounding a lot more breathless than before.

 

  
“Remember what we were talking about? This morning? You said- fuck- you said I could fuck you, right there where everyone could see you.” A moan spilled out of Tony's mouth. Pepper looks back at him worriedly, but Tony manages to shake his head to placate her.

 

  
“I knew you’d like that- shit, I’d open you open, nice and slow…” The thrust were beginning to feel more desperate and Tony was no longer stopping the instinctive clenching of his ass. “I’d lay you- I’d lay you on your stomach, and take you on your hands and knees.” This time it was a groan, and Pepper refuses to look away. Tony shuts his eyes, and lay his head on the table.

 

  
“Tony?” He feels a hand on his shoulder, and almost jumps when the toy starts to vibrate even faster.

 

  
“I- I’m feeling a little out of the weather.” He says in an almost whisper, Pepper checks his face, not liking what she sees there.

 

  
“You should have told me you were sick.” She whispers back.

 

  
Tony could feel his face heating up and the sweat trailing down his neck, he wanted to scream. “Pepper is such a good friend.” Steve’s voice comes back, managing to say the line without any breaks in between.

 

  
“Ah- I mean - yah, I think I need some- rest.” Tony manages to say, whilst simultaneously holding back anymore rogue moans.

 

  
Pepper just nods, motioning towards the back exit. “Go, I’ll explain it to the rest after.”

 

  
Tony almost broke down right then and there, he gathers up his things and manages to leave, catching the attention of everyone in the room, but still managing to escape somewhat gracefully.

 

  
Once outside of earshot, Tony groaned. “Jesus Fucking Christ Steve!”

 

  
Tony located the nearest restroom, locking the main door but not before hanging an “ _OUT OF ORDER_ ” sign. He barrels through the nearest stall and strips off his pants. The restroom wasn’t the most hygienic place but Tony prided himself in keeping his public bathrooms clean.

 

  
“Tony…” Steve groans through the ear piece. “I’m close-”

 

  
“Fuck you, you better- fucking -ah! You better fucking wait for me!” The vibrations are faster and the thrusts are harsher, there is almost no break in between. Tony grabs his throbbing cock, which was finally relieved of the restricting confines of his tight slacks.

 

  
“Are you touching yourself for me?” Steve breaths into his ear. “Do it faster, harder!” The command was practically growled into his ear. Tony squeezes the toy even harder in spite.

 

  
“Fuck Steve- Fucking Fuck!” Was all Tony could manage, he didn’t even bother holding back his voice. So what if people outside heard?

 

  
“Tony, are you ready?” Steve’s voice was now a quiet murmur, lost in between the sharp intake of breath.

 

  
“Shit- Steve I’m gonna-” Tony releases into the door of the restroom stall, suddenly much more exhausted than before.

 

  
Steve who had literally felt Tony’s climax, was gone soon after.

 

  
“Steve…” Tony says breathlessly, reaching for his discarded pants, which fortunately escaped any stains.

 

  
“Come home Tony… I love you.” The ear piece clicked off, as Tony struggled to control himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony does in fact come home, the lights to their private living room are dimmed and there's a fresh scent of lilac in the air. Walking further in shows a table full of his most favorite foods. Tony didn't bother stopping the smile that stretched across his lips.

 

  
He feels rather than hears a presence behind him. "I love you." A soft kiss was planted on the back of his neck.

 

  
“I love you too.” Tony grabs at the collar of Steve’s shirt, and pulls him in for a long and deep kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Breakfast and More porn (Titled: The App Function)


End file.
